One Night To Speed Up Truth
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Jogan. "Sleep won't change the fact that I love you and always have."


**_title:_** One Night To Speed Up Truth  
_**author:** _MakeMeCrazier or xxmakememuchier  
_**rating:** _M, or NC-17 (for language and smut)  
**_word count: _**2,119  
**_summary:_**_ Logan leans to his ear, his soft breath shattering through Julian like waves against rocks on a windy day._  
_**pairing:** _Julian and Logan  
_**author's note:** _- If you follow me on Tumblr, you may have already seen this. (You can find me at _xxmakememuchier_). This is angsty smut somewhat based off Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez. Dedicated to Gina.  
_**disclaimer**_**: **Glee belongs to Fox, and Dalton and all of its characters belong to CP Coulter.

* * *

_One night to be confused  
__One night to speed up truth  
__We had a promise made  
__Four hands and then away_

* * *

Julian raises his fist unsure to the door, his courage hanging on thin strings connected to memories of blazing fire, looks at Logan that have gone unnoticed, and a particular unbelievable yelling match in a hospital.

His closed hand drops to his side and his shoulders droop with loss.

It had been a month and a half.

* * *

_"I'm not lying to you!" Logan countered, his voice hoarse and his green eyes pleading to the boy lying helplessly in the bed._

_"Says the fucking squid who was in love with three other guys," Julian had scoffed. "Logan, I can deal with you not thinking of me in that way — I have for three years — but spare me, and don't fucking lie about something like this. Look, you're being delusional. You probably are still recovering and haven't had enough sleep."_

_Logan scoffs to Julian, who was millimeters away from thinking, for _**_hoping_**_, that Logan was telling the truth. The brunet refused to to see the obvious wetness in Logan's eyes as tears. _

_"Sleep won't change the fact that I love you and always have," The blond says slowly, his voice thick with emotion —_

_And that was really the case, wasn't it? Julian's eyes widen at even the possibility, but he could_ **_hear_** _it, the way that Logan_ **_felt_** _everything he was saying at the time. _

_Still, before he can say anything, Logan stalks out of the hospital door, and Julian's cheeks become wet with tears he hadn't known he blinked away, facing him with reality. _

* * *

_Fuck it_, Julian thinks, the echo of the inch-thick wooden door seeming incomprehensible to himself and his lack of bravery, before he's faced with a stunning blond who has electrifying green eyes staring right back at him.

"Julian," he speaks breathlessly, and the brunet _despises _it — despises the way Logan is sounding more and more sincere by the hours.

The least Julian could do is prove him wrong.

With that, he manages to push himself forward, stumbling into Logan's arms that wrap around him in fear of the actor falling, as he pushes his lips onto the singer's.

It's indescribable. No matter how many scenarios Julian has imagined with this exact moment within, he still underestimated the way that his heart would stutter in its beats, the way he would inhale sharply — the way Logan's lips were a mix of chapped skin and the softest velvet.

Logan couldn't help but gasp when the action finally processed through his brain. His arms clutched around Julian tighter before starting to move his lips against the brunet's for completely different reasons.

Julian pulls away first in need of oxygen, his breathing still staggering when he tries to speak. "Please, Lo. I need this. Just for tonight."

Logan frowns, his arms retreating from Julian's waist and falling beside him. "What are you talking about?" His voice is in a low tone, laced with warning.

"I—" Julian's features appear hopeless when it clicks in Logan's mind.

"You still don't believe me," Logan says. It's not a question, but a statement by the way that Julian's eyes still looked so… dull, broken.

Julian laughs bitterly to himself, "Oh, please. Three years of being in the dark, loving ones that were better, and now, right after I've fully recovered from the hospital, you _love _me? Your mind is guilt-tripping you, Logan, but —" He stops, the angry façade evacuating.

"But?" Logan inquires confusedly, not attempting to defend Julian's other accusations just yet.

"But I still want you," The actor says, his eyes stinging. "Because even if you're pretending, I need _something _from you."

Logan licks his lips, the taste of Julian still burned in his mind. "You're talking about —"

"Yeah," Julian cuts off, blushing a little as he looks to Logan's room behind him. He has no idea what was running through the taller boy's mind, but something must have convinced him because Logan stepped aside, allowing the actor to slip past him and into the room.

"What am I supposed to do after?" Logan inquests as he quietly shuts the door behind him.

_Again, _Julian thinks, _the stupid convincing tone. He doesn't mean it. He'll feel differently by the next week. _He swallows away the intensity building in his throat, trying to make it leave, hoping it will run away. "I'm — I'm sure you'll survive," He doesn't even manage to form the words, _'Better than me.' _

"If that's what you believe," Logan conceded, making Julian gasp at the sudden closeness, because when did he move _right _behind him?

Logan's hands trail along the thin sleeves of Julian's button-down, worn out from the endless school day. The brunet's eyes focus on the mirror off to the side, catching a glimpse of something clearly imagined, for in no way was that _love _he saw in his best friend's eyes.

Logan leans to his ear, his soft breath shattering through Julian like waves against rocks on a windy day, sending chills throughout the teen's neck and body.

"I'm going to prove you wrong," is all that Logan whispers, and if the brunet dares, _promises. _

Before Julian can shudder at the words, Logan spins him around, crashing his mouth against the actor's. His tongue prods Julian's lips open, fusing them together as the mentioned boy moans, losing all sense of feeling in his legs.

Logan continues feverishly kissing him, his tongue exploring the inner depths of the heartthrob's mouth, as if trying to memorize the formation before the night would fade away from both of them.

His fingers shake slightly when trying to unbutton the uniform that the actor was wearing, before Julian's hands clasp around his own, stopping him. The brunet takes the lead as he removes his shirt slowly, never unlocking his eyes from Logan's lust-filled green ones.

Logan stares, his mouth slightly open, amazed by how beautiful Julian truly was. He couldn't fathom how Julian didn't believe him, but Logan stops his thought from continuing. Tonight wasn't about his frustration, but rather on how he owed Julian everything, and how the brunet _deserved _everything. And hell, if he wanted _this, _Logan would comply if he had to.

Suddenly, his green eyes rake up and down on Julian's body, his orbs lacing with passion encouraging him to remove his own shirt and push the actor brunet towards the bed, both of them falling on top each other, and latching their mouths together once more.

The actor moans in want, his eyes rolling to the back of his head underneath his eyelids when Logan's hands roam his chest, and dare to trail against his hipbones, clutching tightly with force, hoping to bruise Julian so that he will never forget this night. Logan rolls their hips together hungrily, their clothed crotches becoming achingly hard at the motion.

The pianist practices his mobility by promptly startling Julian and unzipping his slacks, tugging them down compulsorily.

"Lo, I need —" Julian stutters between breaths, as Logan constantly kisses every inch of Julian he can manage.

"_What_, Julian?" Logan asks him desperately. "Tell me exactly what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"Logan," Julian says with clear determination. "I want — No, I _need _you to fuck me."

The words get sent straight down south in Logan, his breathing speeding up as he removes his own pants and boxers, feeling unexpected shivers of heat run through him as he shamelessly gapes at Julian in the process.

Julian watches Logan reveal his clothing, his heart pounding when Logan's cock comes into view, turning him on even more than before because _god, _how many times has he imagined this? How often has he wished of Logan's hands on him, wished for Logan's cock while being in the shower alone?

Logan hooks his fingers in the waistband of Julian's boxers, before hauling them downward, releasing the brunet's throbbing member. The sepia-eyed teen throws his head back with a gasp when Logan's touch wraps around Julian's cock tightly, pumping him slowly several times.

Logan stops for a moment in time, wanting to commit the night to his memory — the way Julian's milk chocolate eyes' pupils were blown with seduction, his lips freshly bruised and pink, and most of all, the aspect that Julian has lost all control, writhing beneath him, and moaning his name effortlessly.

"Logan, _please,_" Julian whispers, begging for more.

Logan spreads Julian's legs apart, so that his knees were bent and ready.

"Fuck," Logan curses when he prods a finger into Julian gently, surrounded by the actor's tight heat. Julian moans loudly at the conduct, already babbling for more.

"More, more."

Logan thrusts the digit in deeper, before adding another and curling to search for Julian's weak spot. The brunet moans loudly and pushes himself down, practically fucking himself on Logan's digits desperately. He cries out when Logan inserts a third finger, curving them to a perfect angle making Julian clench around him.

"St—stop," Julian stutters, achingly cognizant of how close he was to coming right then and there. "I'm ready."

The blond evades his fingers out of Julian's heat, now empty and craving for the presence of Logan's cock.

Logan leans over Julian, attempting to rush at finding the lube and condom in his nightstand. He returns to his previous position, kneeling in between Julian's stretched legs. The blond lazily lathers lube atop the rolled on condom, needing to be in Julian as soon as possible. Logan circles his hand around one of Julian's ankles, placing it on his shoulder for better angle.

The brunet stares at Logan kneeling in front of him, licking his lips and biting his tongue in anticipation.

Logan enters him slowly, gasping aloud at the tight heat despite the preparation, and breathes heavily. Julian felt so warm around him, so unlike anything he's ever felt before.

"Move," Julian commands, getting used to the burn and stretch, but panting at the fullness. Logan was actually _inside _of him and for once he wasn't dreaming. Logan concurs, propelling himself in out of Julian, increasing his pace and thrusting into Julian harder and harder.

The actor's head is thrown back as he outcries when Logan rolls his hips and hits his prostate. The sudden shout makes Logan aware of the angle to move to. The blond rams into Julian faster, angling and hitting Julian's weak spot relentlessly, beads of sweat forming on their faces.

Logan stares at the sight of the brunet losing all control, and finally repeatedly clenching around him. Julian's eyes shut, everything going white when he screams, closing around Logan harder than ever before and coming ruthlessly.

The blond thrusts into the actor one last time, before an extended powerful moan escapes his lips, releasing himself into Julian, and gasping for air as soon as it's over.

"Julian," Logan whispers hoarsely, not even sure of what he was going to say. He pulls out of the brunet and collapses limply on top of Julian, trying to catch his breath.

Julian's eyes droop, before snapping open and comprehension taking over him.

"I have to go," He says suddenly, still panting from the orgasm high, but trying to leave from under Logan's broad chest.

"What?" Logan manages to gasp out incredulously.

"Logan, we had a deal, please don't —"

"You're joking," The blond scoffs. "After all that, you don't believe I love you? Well, I fucking do. And I'll be damned if you think you're leaving. Julian, it's taken me forever, _yes, _but I don't mean it any less. I love you, I'm in love with you, and it's _not _going to change any time soon. So god, will you please fucking stay with me?"

Julian's silence seems to only encourage the singer.

"There's no need to break two hearts when we can mend them," Logan whispers, noticing that Julian no longer fought underneath him, trying to escape, trying to run away like always. The actor's eyes flicker away, tears forming in them, warning to fall.

Logan leans in closer, pressing his lips against Julian's gently, finally pushing the tears out, and making the brunet whimper.

"Please?" He asks, resting his forehead against the brunet's.

"I must be crazy," Julian finally whispers, feeling tension leave him when he sighs, still not completely sure of Logan's intentions, but surrenders, no longer questioning it. Julian leans up to kiss Logan softly, in recognition, that this kiss wasn't just for one night, but maybe for hundreds of others.


End file.
